Time Stands Still
by Chicky-dee6
Summary: Justin attacks Duke a an afterparty. This follows Viola's point of view as she waits to hear news.Parings: ViolaDuke,SebastianOlivia,TobyEunice,AndrewPaul
1. Chapter 1

He just laid there, eyes closed, barely moving. I had to take a second look just to make sure he was breathing. God, why did he have to be so STUPID? Justin was being a jerk. I told him to let him be.

"Duke, just give it a rest. If he does anything, I'll scream for you. K?" I asked him, brushing my hand along his jawbone.

"Alright, just this once. I love you." He replied as he bent his head down and our noses touched, "Don't ever think I don't. You're my world, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Awww, baby. You're so sweet." I captured his lips in mine. Soft, yet forceful, I let him deepen this kiss. And did he ever. Jeez, I'll never get tired of Duke Orsino's kisses.

Then all of a sudden, he pulled away, looked at me funny, and turned around. There was Justin, standing behind us with a baseball bat in hand. As soon as Duke turned around, Justin wacked him in the head. Duke dropped like deadweight. His head bounced off the floor and blood started oozing out. Justin didn't care and just started randomly hitting Duke with the bat. First, his shoulder. Then his ribs, hip, then his knee and ankle. He went after his knee and ankle hard. He knew that if there were serious damage, Duke would never play soccer again.

"JUSTIN! GIVE IT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S BLEEDING?" I screamed as I ran over to them. Toby, Paul, & Andrew already were holding Justin back.

"Duke. Duke. DUKE! Can you hear me? Come on baby, open your eyes," I pleaded with my unconscious boyfriend. "Someone call an ambulance."

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later. The next time I saw Duke, he was strapped onto the gurney with an I.V. in his hand and a bandage around his head. The one thing that surprised me was that he was awake.

"Hey baby. Don't try and talk, you have to save your strength. The boys and I are gonna follow you to the hospital. I'll see you in a little while, k?" I questioned as I rubbed his arm gently.

I got a nod of his head in reply, followed by a hand squeeze and he mouthed, "I love you" before drifting back into unconsciousness. This ride will be the longest in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Andrew, can't you drive any faster?" I asked impatiently. The ride to the hospital seemed to go on forever. The truck was packed. I sat in the front. Kia, Paul, & Yvonne sat in the row behind us, while Toby, Sebastian, Olivia, & Eunice sat in the very back.

"If I did, we'd be downtown in lock-up." He replied, glancing over at me with an "I'm sorry" look on his face.

After about 5 minutes, we FINALY arrived at the emergency room of Illyria General Hospital. When we entered, I saw Coach Dinklage and Duke's parents sitting in the waiting room. His mom, Marie, looked as if she'd been crying. My heart went out to her.

"Hey kids, come over here and sit with us." Duke's dad, Darren called to us. Once we sat down, he began to talk again, " I don't know what happened, but I'm glad none of you got hurt either. As of right now, Duke's doing well. We know that he's has a few broken ribs and is having trouble breathing. I got to see him before they took him up for an MRI. He told me to let you all know that he'll be fine and not to worry."

After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came out. He asked us if we were here for Duke and then sat down:

" Duke was in pretty bad shape when he was brought in. After a brief examination, we found that a couple of his ribs punctured his left lung. We inserted a chest tube to reinflate the lung and drain some of the fluid that has built up. His hip is just bruised and has some swelling. Nothing is broken. As for his knee and ankle, however, the damage is extensive. His kneecap is shattered. There's enough bone still in tact so the surgeon can fix it. His ankle is broken in 24 places. With surgery and extensive rehab, he should be back to playing soccer very soon. His shoulder is fine, just swollen. The one area that we are concerned with the most is the head injury he sustained. Duke has a fractured skull that was putting a lot of pressure on his brain. Currently, he is in the operating room having a tube put in his head to relieve some of the pressure. While in the operating room, he's also having his knee and ankle worked on. When surgery is done, a nurse will come update you." He stood up and left the room.

I was a nervous wreck. Didn't know what to do. After crying for a few minutes, I laid my head on Paul's lap and drifted off into sleep.

When I woke, Duke's parents were over in a corner talking to a medical person. I stood up and walked over to them, just to make sure Duke was ok.

"Viola, sweetie. Maybe you should go see him first. I think if he hears your voice he'll feel better." Marie told me with a smile.

"Thank you both. You don't know how much this means to me." That was my reply as I gave her a hug.

I followed the nurse to the elevator. Once we were in, she pressed the number 4 button. The doors closed and we began out ascent. After a brief ride we were on the fourth floor.

"Intensive care?" I asked as we stepped off.

"Yea, just for safety measures. With any head injury we like to keep the patients under close observation. In Duke's case, we just wanna keep an extra close eye on him. Now, I must warn you. There's gonna be a lot of equipment hooked up to him. If you aren't ready, just let me know."

"Nope, I want to see him."

Becky, the nurse, opened the door slowly. I thought I was prepared for what I'd see, but my knees went weak. There he was, lying in the bed hooked up to god knows how many machines. There was gauze around his head where the tube was, and over the cut above his eye. He had a tube down his throat to help him breathe. It was so ugly. The only thing that would make him feel better was that it tube was blue, his favourite color. The constant color of the blood coming out of his chest would also make him smile, only because it was red…his other favourite color. All of the I.V.'s were in his left hand, leaving his right one for holding. His left leg was heavily bandaged, from where he had surgery.

"You can touch him. Contact with you might wake him up." Becky said smiling as she fixed one of the needles in Duke's arm.

I cautiously stepped up to the bed and grabbed his hand. I gave it a squeeze and hoped that he would squeeze back…..nothing.

"Hey baby. It's me, Viola. I don't know if you can hear me but I love you. You're gonna be fine. The doctor said that you should be playing soccer in a few months, just in time for the season. And the game against Cornwall. Just know that I love you and I'll be waiting for you when you wake up." I cautiously ran my fingers through the remainder of hair he had left, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then I sat down and waited for Becky to come back and tell me my time was up. Thinking about the last dance we shared before Justin showed up, I began to sing, hoping it would wake him:

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

Just as I finished the song, I felt something flinch below my hand. When I looked, I saw Dukes hand move.

"Come on baby, open your eyes. Do it for me, please?"

Then, after a few tries, his eyes opened into slits. After a little while, his eyes fully opened and he looked around. Fear shone through his eyes as his grip tightened around my hand.

"S'ok baby. The tube is there to help you breathe while your lung heals. Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. They're gonna take it out tomorrow. We gotta set up a communication system. How bout you squeeze my hand for yes, and don't for no. How does that sound?"

He squeezed my hand

"Good. There's a tube in your head that's keeping the pressure down in your brain. You got fractured ribs and a collapsed lung. Now, there was some serious damage done to your knee and ankle. Your knee was shattered. Baby, they put a couple of screws in your knee to hold the bones in place as they grow back. Your ankle was broken in 24 places and they did surgery on that too to make sure there wasn't too much damage. The doctor said within a few months you'll be able to play soccer like you used too. Are you ok with all this?"

A soft squeeze let me know his reply. When I met his face again, I noticed that tears were forming in his eyes and softly rolling down his cheeks.

"Baby, you're gonna be fine. I love you and nothing's gonna change that. Now, why don't you try and get some sleep. Hopefully, the next time you wake up, you won't have a tube down your throat or in your head, and everyone who's waiting downstairs will be able to see you at the same time. So, close your eyes and get some sleep. I love you." I finished off talking as I bent down and kissed the corner of his mouth where the tube didn't touch. Once I knew he was asleep, I got up and left the room.

Now that I know he understands what's going on, I'll be able to tell him what's going on with Justin. Hopefully it goes better then I think it will.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked as fast as I could to the elevator. Don't know why I did though, I guess I wanted to tell everyone Duke was fine. But, in the back of my mind, I kept thinking about Justin.

"How is he? Does he look alright?" Questions bombarded me as I stepped off the elevator.

"He looks amazing for someone who just had 6 hours of surgery. He was really scared when he first woke up, but calmed down a bit when he realized I was there. Umm, Becky said that you could go up and spend the night with him if you wanted. As for the rest of us, we gotta go home and wait til tomorrow afternoon when they take him out of intensive care."

"Alright. Thank you sweetie. Now, for the rest of you, go home and get some sleep. We'll call you when visiting hours start." Dukes mom said as they turned to get on the elevator.

When the doors closed we all turned and walked out of the hospital. We all decided not to go home right away, but go to the beach and watch the sun come up.

"I can't believe the cops never caught Justin. You haven't told Duke, have you?" Kia asked as she took a sip of her latte.

"No, why would I tell him that when he just had brain surgery? For as long as we can, we're not gonna tell him about Justin. Everybody ok with that."

Everyone nodded in response. We all sat in silence until the sun fully came up.

"Right, well, I don't know about you guys, but I need a shower," Toby announced. "Why don't we all go back to our houses and change and meet at the mall at 10?"

Everyone agreed and got in the car.

Sebastian and I got home at around 7:30am. We walked into the house as quietly as we could, but were still ambushed by mom.

"Oh babies, I'm so sorry about what happened. Justin's parents called and they apologized to what he did. The police caught him, he's downtown waiting for Dukes parents to press charges. Mr. Orsino called too. He wanted you guys to know that the doctors were taking Dukes breathing tube and brain pressure monitor out. He'll be moved into a new room at 11:30. Now, go shower and change. I'll make breakfast when you're finished."

After we thanked her, Sebastian and I ran upstairs and took showers. After changing and eating a quick breakfast, we walked to the mall where we found the gang sitting in the food court.

"So, here's the plan. We're gonna put our money together and get Duke some presents." Andrew said as we all emptied our pockets.

We had a total of $125.63. With it, we bought a huge card, some balloons and a couple of teddy bears. One had a bandage around its head and a cast on it's left leg, just like Duke. The other was decked out in a soccer player's uniform. After signing the card, we all piled into Andrew's van and headed for the hospital.

Just a little while after we got there, Becky came downstairs.

"I bet you're all excited to see Duke. Now, he's still on a lot of pain medications but he's more alert and talking now. His appearance might scare you at first, but it's still Duke. Whenever you're ready, get in the elevator and go up to the 2nd floor. When you get off, take a left and walk to the nurses' station. After you get there, hang a right. Dukes room is 261, the fourth door on your left."

We all composed ourselves and got into the elevator. Once we followed Becky's directions, we stood outside the door for what seemed like ever. After composing ourselves, we walked in. Duke was sitting up in bed, looking way better than he did the last time I saw him. After putting the card on the table, tying the balloons to the bed, and handing him the bears, we all sat down and started talking.

"So, did they find him?" Duke asked out of the blue. His voice was still a bit raspy from the tube, but everyone knew what he said.

"How'd you know Justin was still on the loose?" I asked as I played with his fingers.

"I heard my parents talk about it before I fully woke up. Did they get him or not. And there's no point in not telling me, cause I'll find out some other way."  
"All right. Yes, they found him. I can't remember where Mom said he was, but the point is, he's in custody. They're waiting for your parents to press charges. I guess they want you to decide." I told him.

"Well, I don't know. He should be put away, but he's still only a kid. But, for right now, I wanna pretend that this never happened. So, anything else happen?" Duke asked.

We all had small conversations until it was time to leave.

"Stay with me, for a little while longer?" Duke pleaded as he grabbed my hand.

Everyone else left and I made my way back to the bedside. He patted the side next to him, and I got into bed with him.

"It's been a while since we've done this. I love you baby."

"I love you too Vi. Now, I want you to take care of yourself and stay away from Drayton, encase he gets let out on bail or something."

"Alright, no worries. Now, I'm gonna fall asleep soon. I'm spending the night, you better start getting used to this"

Duke laughed and tilted my head up to meet his. Our lips met in a soft kiss. After kissing for a little while, we settled down and slept.

I was in the only place I wanted to be, in my soul mates arms.

A/N: Sorry that I've been taking so long to update. I'm on vacation and am only home night. Time is limited. Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad you like the story. If any of you have any suggestions in what you'd like to see in the next chapter, please feel free to put them in your reviews and I'll use them the best I can!

Thanks

Charlixx


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BACK! My vacation offically ended yesterday. I'm gonna start updating hardcore now. Thanks for all the reviews. I really love that you all like the story. Well, here's chapter 4!

I woke up to soft snoring. When I turned my head, Duke was snuggled into me and rhymically snoring. He look soo much better than he did earlier that day. He was finally getting better and the bandage that was once around his head was now a little piece of gauze covering the incision. I had to get up, my body was so sore. When I shifted, Duke moved with me. After I sat up, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Don't go, I need you."

"Shhhhh, Duke. I'm right here. I just had to sit up for a second. Now, go back to sleep. You need all the rest you can get." I replied as I tightned my grip around his fingers.

"I thought you were gonna leave me. I know it sounds stupid, but I keep thinking your'e gonna go back with Justin."

"Now, why would I do that? You know perfectally well how much I love you. Justin tried to KILL you last 3 days ago. And he used to abuse me. He'd hit me and call me names. I never left him because there was no one there for me. At least there wasn't when I met you. I knew that if I was with you, you'd protect me from all the evil that is Justin Drayton. I just never thought something would happen to you. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," By this point, I was crying.

"No Vi, this isn't your fault. You didn't know what to do. I'm glad I'm with you as well. Now, come here," Duke leaned over and enveloped me in his arms, where we both sat and cried.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The two lovers were awakened later that morning by soft whispers

_He's comming home today. I can't wait. My baby is safe._

_I know sweetie, I'm glad Duke's comming home. It'll be a change. Now, we have to wake those two up._

"Kids, wake up." Dukes father said as he lightly shook Duke's shoulder."Mhmmmmm. Don't wanna," Viola replied as she snuggled closer into Dukes chest.

"Come on Vi. Unless you wanna stay here by yourself. The doctors are letting me go home today."

Viola shot up. "What? Are you serious? YAY!" tears started to stream down her face again.

"Alright, stop crying. Now, go get dressed. I get to go home. Let's not waste time," Duke said with his trademark grin.

After about 20 minutes, they were ready to leave. Duke was in a wheelchair, with the card and the bears on his lap. His dad was carrying the overnight bags while his mom carried the balloons. Viola had the honor of pushing her soulmate out of the hospital.

"So, what do you want to do when you get home?" His mom questioned as the got into the elevator.

"Nothing really, I think I wanna go to bed and relax." Duke replied as he rested his head on his hand.

"Well, as soon as you're feeling up to it, we've gotta go to the police station and talk with the D.A. about Justin's charges." His dad said

"Can we please not talk about this, I just wanna go home."

"Alright sweetie, we'll go home. Just let us know what you wanna do." Marie placed a soft kiss on Dukes head as the elevator doors opened.

Everyone piled into the car and left the hospital. As they were driving, Duke began to fall asleep on Viola's shoulder. By the time they got home, he was completely in dreamland.

"I don't want to wake him up. But, he's gotta get used to his crutches," Viola told Darren

"Come on babes, we're home."

Duke awoke with a start and looked at Viola. He turned to the door and his dad helped him out. Marie then gave him his crutches and he slowly began the walk to the front door, with Viola by his side.

"It's good to be home,"Duke told Viola

The two lovers began the climb up the stairs. Duke really didn't seem to have a problem getting up. The doctors put his leg in a brace so he could start putting pressure on it. Once they got into his room, Duke got in bed while Viola began fussing over him.

"Vi, do we have to do this now. My head really hurts, and it's not gonna help when you clean it."

"I gotta clean it baby. I know it hurts, but it's gonna hurt until it heals. Now, stop being a sook and let me take care of it."

When she started to clean it, Duke was squirming, not wanting her to touch it. As soon as she put the cleaner on it, he started to cry. It burned so bad. Once it was done and the bandage was in place, Viola turned to face Duke and held him, letting him cry all his pain to her. Once he fell asleep, she continued to hold him and rock his fears away.


	5. Chapter 5

Whenever Duke sleeps, I always study his features. Like, only when he's sleeping, he has this little pout that makes him look innocent-like a child. Ever since the attack, that pout disappeared. It was as if the attack made him a different person. His innocence was taken away from him that night. Justin did something terrible-something no one would soon forget. When I feel like waking him up, I've got to talk to Duke about Justin.

"Duke. Duke, wake up. Come on, we've gotta talk," I asked as I began to shake him awake.

"Mhmmm, what?"

"We've got to talk about 'him'", I told him, as he began to sit up and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"What about him? The fact that he almost killed me doesn't require conversation, or at least I don't think so. What's there to talk about?"

"I wanna know what you're gonna do. Pressing charges wise."

"What I'm going to do? Well, to start, I'm going to tell the police exactaly what you told me, about Justin abusing you. Then, I'm going to have that son-of-a-bitch put away for at least 10 years. After that, I'm gonna concentrate on me and you," Duke answered as he stood up and began to hobble over to the lounge chair in the corner of his room.

"What's gotten into you? I know you're in pain and upset about all of this. Three hours ago you didn't even want to hear mention of this, and now you're all ready to takle the world? There are days that I don't understand you Orsino. I'm glad that you're ready to see him, but does it have to resort to all of this?" I asked, fear obviously showing in my face and my words.

"Hastings, come here," Duke said as he patted his lap. I obediently sat down. finding my spot, the little nook in between his hip and calf,"I've thought alot about this, especially after what you told me about Drayton. He's gonna get put away for a LONG time. He'll never hurt you again - and hopefully never me either. So, stop worrying and kiss me. Please?" The puppy-dog face came out as he bent in closer. We locked lips softly. I felt at home. Duke was an amazing kisser, boyfriend, and overall amazing guy. I felt his tongue on my lips, begging, pleading for enterence into my mouth. I complied and my lips parted. Our tounges fought an epic battle, mine winning of course. I broke the kiss

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Just had to get a little more comfortable," was my answer as I placed my other leg over his right one, being ever so careful about his hip and knee. Our lips met again, tounges going wild. Our lips broke as he began kissing my neck. Soft, supple kisses, almost like whispers. I looked at him and took his shirt off. His head shot back and rested on the back of the chair as I began to rub his chest and place soft kisses along the bruises.

I began to work the spot that I knew got him going. The little nook in between you earlobe and the top of your neck is always sensitive. But in Duke's case, extremely sensitive. He was like putty in my hands once I started working it. Soft little kisses along the area and light finger touches was all he needed. Every so often, a moan would escape from his lips.

"You like that don't you?" I asked, as I began to kiss him again.

"Yea. I want you, Vi. I need you."

"You're not supposed to have sex for a few weeks. The doctor says it would aggrivate you hip. He never said anything about hardcore make-out sessions though."

It was now his turn. His kisses along my neck were more forceful, almost commanding. Oh no, he was injured. It was my turn to be in control. I pushed him back on the chair and began from where I left off. I started to kiss along the scars that he had. Where his stitches are. He would moan, deep throaty moans. I didn't know if he was in pain or not. When I looked up, he mouthed "keep going", obviously it wasn't hurting him one bit. I felt myself rise up a little bit, with pressure on my legs. He was growing, needing me. I stood up and took my shirt off. We began kissing, touching, and finally...

A/N: Sorry! This is rated teen, not mature. This chapter was the reason why I made it teen. I'm kind of developing writers block. Someone please review or private message me with ideas on how the next chapter should go. Thanks

Lots of love

Charlixx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks guys so much for your reviews and suggestions! My writers block is gone (for now) and I'm gonna be using all of your ideas in this chapter..it might be long, but we'll see how it goes.

Previously on Time Stands Still :...I stood up and took my shirt off. We began kissing, touching, and finally...

We stopped. It pained me to do it, but I had to.

"Duke, we've gotta stop. You heard what the doctor said, no SEX! I don't want you back in the hospital in near worse condition than you were when you got home. For now, it's making out..and ONLY making out. Deal?"

"Deal sweetie. I don't wanna be in the hospital either. The whole 'sponge bath idea', however tempting it sounds...just creeps me out. I'll try to conceal my 'urges' the best I can. The only one I'm worried about is you," He said giggling as I smacked him on the arm. I can perfectly control my urges myself.

Soon after we stopped laughing, there was a knock on the door,

"Duke, sweetie. Are you guys awake? We've gotta go downtown in an hour. You've got to make your statement and talk to Justin," Marie said through the door.

"Alright mom, let us get changed first?"

"Sure, you kids take your time."

So, the two of us got up and went into Duke's ensuite. It was amazing to say the least. There was a stand up shower, with a hot tub in the centre of the room. Duke sat down on the stool and began fiddling with his brace. Once he got it off, he couldn't seem to handle the bandages that surrounded the incisions on his knee.

"Stop, stop, STOP. Before you pull out your stitches. You can't rip these off like a bandaid..however, I wish you could. Less painful."

"When did you have stitches? Drayton never made you get stitches, did he?" Duke said with grit and sadness in his voice.

"Yes and no. I got stitches for falling over the patio and scrapping my leg on the edge. Justin ripped them open during a practice when he 'accidently' caught my wound with his cleat. Therefore, he caused me more pain," I told him, not meeting his eyes. Once the bandage was off, he jumped into the shower while I fixed my hair and makeup in the mirror in the bedroom. Shortly after I was dressed, I heard the shower shut up, and 15 minutes later, Duke came out dressed and freshly bandaged.

We went downstairs and into the living room where we found Dukes parents, Andrew, Paul, Toby, and Sebastian.

"What are you guys doing here? You are aware that we've gotta go downtown right?" Duke questioned

"Oh yea, we've gotta go too. We never made our statements yet. So, we figured we'd pop over and see how you were doing." Andrew said

"I'm fine. Just wanna get this all done and over with. How's school been?"

"It's alright. Everyone's worried about you. Dinklage has gonna all godly. Making us pray before every practice to the 'soccer gods' for your safe return," Toby joked with and eye roll.

"Ha, that shoud be hilarious. Now, come on. We're gonna be late if we don't hurry up." I said as we all picked up our coats and headed out to the waiting cars. Duke and I sat in the back while his parents were in the front.

"Now, bud. Whatever you decide to do, we're behind you 100. As long as you're comfortable witthe the choice that you'll make, we understand," Darren told his son as he looked through the rear-view mirror at us.

"Yea dad. I think I'm gonna make the right one. Justin will never hurt us again."

After a quick ride, we came to a stop infront of the police station/jail. Duke, Marie, and I got out and proceded up the steps, while Darren found a place to park. Once we got in the doors, we were greeted by Detective Bradberry.

"Hey guys. Whenever you're ready to get started, we'll tell the guards to bring the prisioner into one of the interrogation rooms."

"Can we do this now and get it over with?" Duke asked, almost impatiently

"Sure," Bradberry said as he pulled out his walkie-talkie " Bring Drayton into room 4. Let me know when you get secured"

"Sure thing Detective." Was the reply that came out the other end.

"So, what did the doctor say? Any moe surgeries needed?" Bradberry asked

"Nope, no more surgeries as of yet. My knee and ankle feel a lot better. I should be back to playing soccer in a little while," Duke replied happily. That response seemed to me that he was feeling better about himself.

"That's great to hear. Melissa says feel better cause she misses you in history," Bradberry told him. Melissa Bradberry was one of the cheerleaders at Illyria. She wasn't the cheerleading type though, very smart. We got along great.

_The prisioner is secured in room 4 sir. Bring them in when you're ready._

The door to room 4 opened. Mrs. Orsino stayed outside, while Duke and I went in. Justin was sitting on one of the metal chairs with an orange jumpsuit on. His lawyer was sitting on his left, and a guard was standing on his right. The Orsino's lawyer, Jonathan Taves, was sitting on the opposite side of the table, waiting for us to join him. Once we sat down, it all began.

"So, Mr. Orsino. Care to tell us what happened?" Bradberry asked

"Well, I was at a party with Viola and some friends. We were having a good time and doing nothing to Justin when all of a suden I felt a tap on the shoulder. When I turned to see who it was, I saw Justin and he swung a baseball bat towards my head. I can remember Viola screaming and then waking up on a streatcher. That's it. All I remember until I woke up in hospital."

"Ok, do you know why Mr. Drayton would attack you?"

'Umm...he was always going around saying that I had something of his that didn't belong to me. I'm guessing that it was Viola."

"Good. So, Miss Hastings. You wanted to bring forth another set of charges."

'Yes," I said tentatively. Duke reached down and grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "While we were dating, Justin would abuse me. Physicaly and mentaly. I have pictures and hospital documentation to back up my claims." That took a lot out of me.

"Well," said the detective, "Is there anything you want to say about this, Mr. Drayton?"

"Yes there is. Those two have ruined my life. It's Orsino's fault that I lost my girl to him. It's his own fault that I almost killed him. I was drunk, therefore am not responsible to my actions." Justin said with a sly smile on his lips.

"On the contrary, Mr. Drayton. What you did was attempted murder. Now, because of Miss Hastings's charges, your court date has been moved up a week. We'll see what the judge has to say about this. Guard, take him back to his cell."

"You kids did great. I'll keep in touch with your testifying dates." Mr. Taves said as he went to speak with Dukes parents.

"That parts over. Now we just gotta wait for the trial," Duke said.

"I know. It shouldn't be half as bad. Now, come on. Let's get you home," I gave him a soft peck on the lips as I got up and handed him his crutches. Now, it's a waiting game and it's all in the judges hands.


End file.
